Innerspring assemblies for mattresses or seating structures can be composed of a plurality of spring coils tied together in a matrix or array. An example of such an innerspring assembly is illustrated by the mattress 1 of FIG. 1. As illustrated therein, a mattress innerspring 2 (also called “innerspring 2”) is provided. The innerspring 2 is comprised of a plurality of traditional coils 3 arranged in an interconnected matrix to form a flexible core structure and support surfaces of the mattress. The coils 3 are also connected to each other through interconnection helical wires 4. Upper and lower border wires 5, 6 are attached to upper and lower end turns of the coils 3 at the perimeter of the array to create a frame for the innerspring 2. The upper and lower border wires 5, 6 also create firmness for edge support on the perimeter of the innerspring 2 where an individual may disproportionally place force on the innerspring 2, such as during mounting onto and dismounting from the mattress 1. The innerspring 2 is disposed on top of a box spring 7 to provide base support.
With regard to an edge 8 of the innerspring 2, there are some general considerations regarding construction and manufacture. In normal use, the edge 8 is subjected to greater compression forces than an interior 9 of the innerspring 2 due to the common practice of sitting on the edge 8 of the mattress 1. The coils 3 located proximate to the edge 8 of the innerspring 2 are subjected to concentrated loads as opposed to coils 3 located in the interior 9. To provide further perimeter structure and edge-support for the innerspring 2, support members 10 may be disposed around the coils 3 disposed proximate to the edge 8 of the innerspring 2 between the box spring 7 and the upper and lower border wires 5, 6. The support members 10 may be extruded from polymer-foam as an example. One or more layers of sleeping surface or padding material 11 can be disposed on top of the innerspring 2, and upholstery 12 is placed around the entire padding material 11, innerspring 2, and box spring 7 to provide a fully assembled mattress 1. This mattress structure in FIG. 1 may also be provided for other types of innersprings, including pocketed coils.
Labor is expended assembling the support members 10 for the innerspring 2. For example, the support members 10 must be assembled to provide the interior 9 for the innerspring 2 to be located and disposed. It would be desirable to provide for the support members 10 to be able to be easily and quickly assembled for the innerspring 2 to provide efficient assembly and lower cost assembly labor.